Fallen Serenity
by Spartan Bull
Summary: Isabella Volturi was a cold hearted assassin. Who cared for no one but her family. So when she's tasked to exterminate a threat, enter the Cullen's. A Coven she has always hated with a passion, but what happens when she meets the love of her life because of them? Will Isabella be able to come to terms with her newfound emotions, but in the end who will she choose? Family or Love?


She stood staring at the vast sea of people below her. Her red eyes were glittering with a malice that could bring nightmares to even the strongest of souls. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line. She watched the people mull below her like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. They were so mindless that, if she chose to do so, she could kill them all. They believed that they were the superior species on the planet. She knew because that's exactly what she used to believe. She believed that humans were the strongest in a metaphorical sense. Now she knew better. She focussed back onto the crowd of people that were so mindless of the fate she could bring upon them.

She looked at all the families hustling about, and she heard all the children's squeals as they ran around. The noises were making her feel sick. They were to happy and they were to fake. She felt that many of the people below her were putting on a front for the strangers. That they were lying to keep their secrets in tact. Which was admirable in a way but she still found them sickening. With a sigh she turned her back on the bustling street, and walked into the castle.

She glided towards her room, and knew that no one would bother her. It had been known for quite some time that when she disappeared in to her room. No one messed with her. Only the Kings themselves could escape her wrath of disturbing her peace and quiet. Which meant that it was of no surprise to her that once she entered the Kings were waiting for her. She stared silently at them, and she watched as they looked between themselves. She loved the Kings dearly, and she would serve them loyally, but sometimes they got on her nerves. To the point where she wanted to rip off their arms and beat them with it. Now was one of those times. Which Caius seemed to notice almost immediately. If him stepping forward was anything to go by.

"Isabella, my brothers and I have been told of a coven that is housing a human. A human who knows of our existence, but they have made no move to change her," There he stopped, and glanced back at the other Kings. Before continuing quickly. "And, we have decided to send you to resolve the problem." He finished and Isabella raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Who is this coven my King?" She asked and immediately noticed that they all seemed to tense even more. Which caused her to frown slightly. This time however Marcus stepped forward and cleared his throat before speaking.

"The Olympic Coven, Isabella," he said softly, and Isabella immediately stiffened out of anger. It was no secret among the Volturi that she hated the vegetarian clans. Mostly because she thought they were assholes that deserved to be brought down a peg or two.

"When do I leave?" She forced out between clenched teeth. She was trying her hardest not to let her anger get the best of her. Although it felt like a real possibility that it would. Which the Kings seemed to realise.

"Today, we want this problem dealt with as soon as possible," Aro finally spoke, and Isabella looked at the man who had practically raised her. She stared in to his milky red eyes, and saw that he had regret shining in them. She knew most Vampires saw the Volturi as monsters, but seeing Aro's eyes. All those allegations meant nothing. Sure at times Aro could be a little eccentric, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed, and half the time he didn't mean anything by it. So Isabella stared into the man's eyes, and nodded slightly. She would make him and her clan proud. She would not disappoint them. Not like she had done all those years ago.

"I will leave right away," she said and the Kings nodded.

"The jet is fueled up and ready for your departure," Caius said softly, and Isabella nodded whilst she looked out the window. She faintly heard the three Kings move towards her door, but before they left. Aro turned to look at her with an unreadable expression.

"Isabella make sure you stay safe," he said and then they were gone, and Isabella couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't help but wonder what she go her self into now.

* * *

"Not only are they stuck up vegans, but they have to live in probably the most depressing place I have ever been to," Isabella hissed under her breath. She had just arrived in Forks, Washington. After two grueling airplane rides, and another long car ride. Which the place she arrived at wasn't even worth the effort. It was omnipresent, and devoid of any honest to God color. Besides probably green. Isabella moved swiftly through the forest that surrounded the town. Towards the place that the Kings had told her to meet the Cullen's. Hopefully the rabbit munchers would show up on time.

Soon enough she reached the clearing, and felt their presence immediately. She could also hear the escalating heart beat of the human that was with them. Smell the blood that was pumping quickly through her veins. Isabella observed them quietly from the shadows, and saw that the Olympic Coven was much the same.

Carlisle stood beside his wife and mate Esmé. Who in turn stood beside a giant of a man. Who she guessed was Emmett, and he had his arm wrapped around Rosalie. Who she had heard was a frigid bitch, and standing next to the pair was Alice and Jasper. Both of whom seemed to be shifting uncomfortably, and finally Isabella turned her gaze to Edward. The golden boy of the Olympic Coven. Oh how he had screwed up now. Isabella stared at the human girl wrapped in Edward's arms. Though Isabella knew that if she wished she could kill the girl before he even moved.

Isabella felt her attention shift back to girl as she spoke. "Alice maybe your vision was wrong. Maybe the Volturi aren't coming," the girl said with fear in her voice, but Isabella couldn't help but feel an overpowering anger course through her. It was a crime alone to have a human know about them, but to have her know about the Volturi! Isabella felt herself snarl as she strode out of the woods. Straight towards Edward Fucking Cullen. Isabella had never felt more anger than she did as of right now. She saw the girls eyes widening in fear, but Isabella paid her no mind.

"You've really screwed up now boy. Not only are looking at a death sentence, but so are your family because of your little..." Isabella trailed off there as she looked at the girl. Who was trembling in Edward's grasp. "Escapade." She supplied which caused Edward to gtowl, but his growl sounded like a little kittens. Which caused her to laugh coldly.

"You really think you can threaten me boy? That you can defeat me?" She asked with her head tilted to the side. The mere thought alone made her chuckle. She watched as the foolish boy actually take an intimidating step towards her.

"Yes, I do believe I can defeat you, because I have my coven to support me. While you have no one," Edward said in a mocking voice which caused Isabella to growl, and Carlisle to glare at his oldest son.

"Now is not the time to make a new enemy Edward," Carlisle scolded sharply, and Isabella watched in amusement as the childish twit deflated. She watched as Carlisle turned his attention to her, and smile. "Now, I believe we can resolve this situation peacefully."

"There is no situation to resolve because I have already made a decision for you. You will either turn the girl in a fortnight or I will kill her and bring all of you to trial by the Volturi," Isabella said coldly. She watched in amusement as the Olympic Coven took in her threat. Though the only one who wasn't taking the news that badly was the human herself. Which Isabella could understand to be a Vampire was a grand prospect. To most anyways.

"Is there anyway that we don't have to change her?" Edward asked with a slightly pleading tone. Which caused Isabella to frown slightly.

"Yes," she said and watched as Edward lost some of the tension in his shoulders. Before she continued with a smirk. "You kill her."

She watched as the girls eyes widened, and she couldn't help but chuckle lowly. "No, we will change her," Alice said sharply glaring at her brother.

"Alright then the matter should be resolved in a fortnight or less, but be warned Cullen's. I do not accept lateness. So if the girl isn't turned in exactly a fortnight I will rip out her throat," Isabella said with a malicious smile. Her face not even fazed about what she had just stated.

"How will you know if we don't do it in exactly a fortnight?" Emmett asked and Isabella turned her steely gaze to his. This was the only part of her assignment she couldn't deal with. It was absolutely revolting but Isabella knew she had to do it. So with a slight sigh she smirked at the bear of a man, and said the thing she never in a million years thought she would say. Especially to the Cullen's.

"Because, I will stay with you for it."

* * *

 _I hope you liked the first chapter of Fallen Serenity. I also hope my portrayal of Isabella as a malicious vampire was alright._

 _I'm sorry for all the misspelled/missing words._


End file.
